


Soul of Jewelry

by Bianca711



Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF! Jewelry Bonney, Bonney is going to suffer, But she will try to fix some shit, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Reincarnated Bonney, Reincarnation, Sexual Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca711/pseuds/Bianca711
Summary: In one world, she died young, sick and alone. When she unexpectedly woke up again, in a world she thought fictional and where physical strength is power, she decided that this time everything would be different. She would live a free live, without regrets, and take the world by storm. If she was going to die anyway, she may as well do as she pleased and maybe save some people along the way.(Or: a girl is reincarnated as Jewelry Bonney, gets her life fucked up, and decides to fuck the world as revenge)





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope this thing doesn't turn out too bad. I will try to keep Bonney in character as I can, but no promises. I won't update too frequently, but I hope you all like it. Things will be kind of dark, especially in the beginning, but I don't plan on making a too traumatized Bonney so...  
> I really shouldn't be writing this.   
> Oh, well, here we go.  
> All the character belong to Oda

I wake up.

In any other situation, this would be nothing to be surprised of. The thing is — I distinctly remember dying.

I was in a hospital bed for so long I didn’t even remember how life outside of it was. My parents would come once a month, and mother looked worse every time.

Having a daughter dying of cancer wasn’t fun, I imagined.

I remember the day my lungs started to fail. I remember thinking: _“This is it. Fifteen years, hun? Not bad”._

And then I **woke up** — but I wasn’t in the hospital anymore.

I was in a big room — too big. The house was made of wood.

I couldn’t move.

For a few seconds, I imagined I was paraplegic but then, why wouldn’t I be in the hospital? Where on earth?

The door is suddenly opened, taking me by surprise, and I scream. A giant walks in and takes me into its arms.

— Shhhh. Everything is fine, Bonney-chan.

That was Japanese — I was sure of it. I knew some basic words, because well, I watched a lot of anime.

You don’t have much to do when you know you will never live past 15.

Why was I in a place where people speak in Japanese?

What…

And then it _clicked_.

I died. This giant. A different house, a different language.

I was _fucking reborn._

That’s just _great._

I would have so much fun learning how to read and properly speak…. And walk. And wasn’t toothing extremely painful?

_Really great_.

* * *

 

The first months are uneventful. My first name is Bonney, not sure of the surname yet, I live with a single mother and we are not rich, but we weren’t poor either.

I lived in a city called Pisces, and apparently, it was on an island. I hadn’t seen myself in a mirror yet, but if I looked anything like my new mother I would be gorgeous. She had beautiful dark hair and bright green eyes.

I missed my parents and Audrey, who was my favorite nurse, but well… We all always knew I would die.

So, I avoided thinking about them. I was here now.

I started to crawl and soon enough I could walk. I babbled, but couldn’t properly talk yet. After I completed one year, aka-san finally took me up and sat me in front of the bathroom mirror.

I looked nothing like her. My hair was pink and my eyes were violet.

How. On. Earth...

— This is you, Jewelry Bonney.

I stare at myself.

_Jewelry Bonney._

_Pink hair._

_Violet eyes._

_An Island._

_A fucking island._

I was reborn in One Piece.

* * *

 

It took months for me to come to terms with the fact that I was an anime character. One with pink hair.

‘At least I wasn’t Sakura’.That was what I thought. But, if nothing else, I knew something about Sakura.

By the time I died we knew nothing of Bonney, besides that she loved to eat, could turn herself into a child and be strong enough to be part of the worst generation.

And that she had some sort of connection with the Whitebeards.

After accepting what happened it was time to decide. And oh boy, what a difficult choice.

I could try to become a pirate and live a life full of danger.

 I could try to mess with some characters and the plot as a whole.

I could live a simple life, on this island, with my family.

What did I want to do?

I didn’t know. I had no clue. There were a lot of characters that I loved, but here they were people. I didn’t know how they would react and how this would change things.

Besides, would I even enjoy fighting? Would I want to spend my life on the run?

At least I have some time to think.

* * *

 

When I turned ten, everything changed.

I had learned how to walk, talk and write quickly. There wasn’t a school of any kind, so all I did was help at home chores and train.

I hadn’t made any friends. Interact with children being a teenager was to difficult.

I still hadn’t decided if I was going to actually become a pirate, but better safe than sorry. I entered a local dojo that taught karate and trained like my life depended on it.

I knew it did.

By then, I was the best besides the teacher. I had discipline and wasn’t afraid to get my hands dirty.

Until that day.

We were at the house. I was doing the dishes while Kaa-san cooked. Then we hear a scream and before we can do anything the door comes down.

And the marines come in. Behind them, a Tenryuubito with a bubble around his face. He stares at us and says:

— Take the girl. I want her. Kill the old hag.

— Hai.

The man comes near us and I finally get out of my state of shock.

Slaved. I was going to be a slave.

_No way._

Why were they here, in the middle of South Blue? Had this happened the first time?

I didn’t know.

I kick the first and before he can even scream. I hit him hard at the stomach, and he falls. I turn towards the next and scream “Run, kaa-san, run!”

The woman stays in her place. Tears stream down her face and her hand are trembling. And then I see why.

The Tenryuubito is pointing a gun at her.

I run towards him, but I am too late. He shoots.

The bullet hits her.

I scream something hits the back of my head and everything is dark.

* * *

 

I wake up on a ship, the steading moving makes me realize it. The memories of the last event run through my mind and I feel the tears stream down.

What had happened to her?

_She died._

I knew that but I couldn’t take it.

She could be alive.

She could.

She _had to._

There are other girls around me. Some are sleeping, some are hurt, some cry. All the girls I can remember meeting passingly in my village are here. Only girls.

And that makes my skin crawl. God no. “Please tell me it’s not what I am thinking it is” I can’t stop saying out loud.

No one answers and I feel fear.

What the hell was going on?

I close my eyes and pray that this whole situation is a nightmare.

It wasn’t.


	2. Onyx- Slaved

After three months, Bonney was done with that ship. She had mourned her mother, cried, screamed, cried some more.

She was _done_.

Thankfully, no one had touched her. She was kept chained, but the nine prisoners were fed every day, to keep at least somebody's strength to remain profitable. They were going to Saobody.

Not for the first time, the girl wondered if that happened to the original pinkette. She suspected the answer was yes.

The good news is that, unless she had done something to change the plot already, in ten years tops she would be free. The bad news was that she doubted she would be able o survive that long.

The original Bonney was a fierce, strong woman. She was part of the Worst Generation, someone who did whatever the hell she wanted to.

This one couldn’t even gather the courage to be a pirate.

She felt like a _coward_ , and the fear, the terror she was feeling, only made it worse.

Leaning at the wall, Bonney closes her eyes and push the fear away. She couldn’t rely on whatever had happened originally to save her.

She had no time to be afraid — It was time to plot.

* * *

 

The ship stopped and the door was opened. The man who was bringing the girls' food since day one opened the door and smiled cruelly at them. Behind him, several other men started to come in,

This was the chance Bonney was hoping for.

They took off the chain from the wall and grabbed them, pushing the girls out. Some were already crying.

Luckily, Bonney was the younger one. She couldn’t phantom how an actual child would be living through this. They climbed some stairs and finally got to the deck. There, two men were waiting with the bomb neckless that Jewelry had seen on the anime.

This was her last chance.

Bonney stood still, not trying to fight back like some of the others were. She felt selfish for what she was about to do, but she knew she couldn’t save the others.

The man holding her chains relaxed and talked with the one behind him. There were two girls in front of her.

When the man turned completely away from her she pushed the chains, kicked him down _there_ and run. Bonney was fast. The six years she had of training didn’t fail her, even if she hadn’t practice for over three months. She managed to run towards the figurehead and jumped into the water.

The mand tried to catch her, but they couldn’t let go of the others.

Bonney swam faster than she thought she could. She was close to the dry land.

She would make it.

Unfortunately for her, the slave traders had already contacted the auction houses.

And when she reached the island and one of the house’s staff immobilized her.

No. **_Nononononononono_**.

“Look what we have here! A little pinkette girl! So cute... you are going to be worth all the trouble you have caused” The man was whispering in her ear while holding her down, her arms above her head. She tried unsuccessfully to free herself, which seemed to amuse him even more “Maybe I will have a little bit of fun with you before the auction... You are so thin! Breaking you must be fun”

Bonney went still when the man's hand start to explore her body. He touched her like some kind of animal, like she was his, and the girl felt _sick._

“You shouldn’t touch her. The tenryuubito chose her himself, and you know they prefer them virgin”            One of the men who were at the boat told him “Besides, with her intact we will make a lot more money”

“Yeah, yeah, I know”

The man finally lets her go and the girl feels cold, empty. And so damn _scared._

She had made certain to write down everything she remembered about the One Piece series and the Tenryuubito she remembered pretty cleary. Especially the scene where he killed a man and slaved his wife.

She didn’t want to be some nobleman _toy._

The mere thought disgusted Bonney.

Unaware of what was going on in her mind, the man pushed her in the direction of the auction house. He dumps the child in a cell and chains my hand, looking smug “Enjoy your last day before hell, little girl. I hope the Tenryubito gives up on you. I wanted to play with you”

She trembles to feel sick. Bonney tries to free herself and fails, unsurprisingly.

This would be a long night.

* * *

 

It’s already morning when the girl finally manages to sleep. Between the screams, cries and the chains, she was finding it hard to sleep.

When the exhaustion finally wins the discomfort, she lets the sleep take her away.

She wakes up suddenly with someone pulling my chains, many hours later. “Rise and shine, pinkette. Your owner is here to pick you up! Aren’t you grateful?” The sickening man from earlier asks smiling.

Bonney trembles and feels tears building up in her eyes. She doesn't want to cry but she was just tired.

She was a chained soon-to-be slave.

Finally, one single tear escapes down her eyes and the man pulling her laughs _hard._

He was slaving her. Taking away her life, her rights, everything that made her human. He was doing it legally, with the World Governments aval.

She felt sick. She felt angry.

Bonney was **_furious._**

He thought himself as above her. He was selling her and thinking that his disgusting act made him better than her.

Maybe she would never get her freedom back. Maybe she would never again be able to express herself the way she wanted to. Maybe she would never truly live, first because of sickness and know because of rotten men.

But she wouldn’t sell her pride.

So while he dragged her towards the World Noble, in the middle of a full room, she did the only thing her weak body would allow her: she spat on his face. The mand gets red, and snickers, as well as full-blown laughs, can be heard throughout the room “Your fucking bitch! I swear-”

Before he finishes his sentence the Tenryuubito grabs her chains and drags her out, towards his ship.

The man they leave behind is angry, humiliated. His expression., filled with hatred and embarrassment, makes Bonney smirk.  Around him, the other slaver trades laugh and make fun of him.

Maybe she wasn’t free, but she still could make his day miserable.

Better than crying.

The noble keeps pulling her.

The man that killed Bonney’s (her second) mother. A sickening bastard that thought himself as above all mankind.

She closes her eyes, imagining this tenryubito dying painfully. The could neckless feels heavy.

He would blow her up in her first wrong move. Bonney couldn’t think of any way to scape.

She prayed that this had happened to the original Bonney and that whatever had saved her, would save this one too.

-‘-

The Tenryuubito pulled her on the ship. He didn’t say anything to her since for him she was nothing more than a toy.

Bonney was grateful for it. She didn’t want to be on the same planet as him, much less hear him speak or worse, order her.

Being pulled around like a dog was enough.

The man opened the cabin's door and inside it, a girl, also with a bubble around her head, waited for him. “Father!” The girl practically jumped at the man “Did you bring me a present?”

“Yes, I did. But you will have to share it with your brother!” The noble girl pouts “But father! He always breaks my dolls way too quickly!”

“Well, this one should be harder to break,” He says smiling “See, look at her!”

The man pulls the pinkette towards his daughter. Bonney swallows down the curse she almost muttered, trying to control herself.

The girl looked at her and suddenly she pulls her pink hair “Oh my god, it’s so pretty! I will have so much _fun_ teaching this one! Hum… her name will be… Anna!”

This is it.

She had a name, thank you very much “My name is Bonney”

“Father, the doll talked!” The girl whines.

Her father smiled and said "Don't worry love. Let me train her fo you"

* * *

 

That night, the Tebryuubito makes Bonney wishes she was dead.

He takes her to his room. When he removed her clothes she starts to scream, to curse.

He rapes her. Tortures her. Humiliate her. The _sick_ thing he calls training keeps going for an entire week.

By the end of it, she acts as the perfect doll to his daughter.

At least like this, it won't hurt.

* * *

 

After three years, the daughter gets tired of Bonney and the pinkette is passed to her brother.

Living like a doll was humiliating. It was sick. She couldn't even go to the bathroom when she wanted to.

What the brother does to her it's _worse._ She is used as a sexual slave. Forced to do the most disgusting things. Bonney tries to fight back and the boy, the _monster,_ enjoys destroying her will.

More than three years pass.

-'-

Bonney is sixteen when, finally, they get tired of her. The boy gives her to his father, but the Tenryuubito thinks she is too used, to old.

He sells her back to the slave traders.

When their boats arrive, her head is down. Her entire body trembles, weak. She feels used, disgusting, worse than trash.

But more than anything she feels _angry._

She steps into the boat and sits, her hands already tied. With the anger growing on her - the anger of this world, of slavery, of tenryuubito, of men, of marines, of _everysingleoneofthisfuckingrapists -_ she looks at the sea.

_Freedom._

When she was in a hospital bed, watching One Piece gave her the illusion of freedom. That big, remarkable world, full of dreams and possibilities.

" _The Pirate King was the freest person of the world"._

Bonney smirked.

_She was going to be free._

There was nothing in this world that would stop her from being free. Maybe she would be caught. Maybe she would be executed.

It didn't matter. She died once, she wasn't afraid of death. _It was better to be dead than to live like this_.

But if she was going to die _again,_ she didn't want a meaningless death. She wanted to leave her mark. She wanted to do something great.

Her heart was set. Jewelry Bonney would run, and she would become a pirate captain. A woman who didn't answer to anyone, who feared nothing and that would achieve everything this world had to offer.

She would show them that a woman could be anything, even the _pirate king._ That they could torture and rape her, but never break.

She was going to be the _freest person on the seas_ or she would _die_ trying.

And in the way… she was going to cause as much havoc and destruction she was capable of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Sorry for the delay. So, first: I decided that Bonney is going to be one year older than Luffy. Other than that, most of the things that happened in the time skip of this chapter will be more developed through flashbacks. Since I don't want to put anything too explicit things have been kind of vague but that should get better now. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it everything so far! The next chapter should be longer too. Any thoughts, opinions, and critics are more than welcomed! The comment section is there for a reason! See you sonn~


	3. Onyx - Free

Bonney new they were getting closer to the auction house. 

 

And she was plotting. Running away right now was useless — she had the cursed bomb necklace attached to her neck, and she didn't know how to remove it. 

 

She looked around and saw that this time there weren't only girls. There were man, woman, children and even some elders. There  were people with different shapes and colors.

 

People who had their lives stole from them - like she had.

 

And for the first time since waking in this world, Bonney thought about what was happening to the people she once saw as characters.

 

Sabo, who had lost his memories because of the Tenryuubito. Law, who had his entire family, his entire country, murdered by the world government,same as Robin. 

 

When she watched One Piece she hated the World Government because of this atrocities. 

 

Could she have changed any of those things? Unlikely. She was too young, and the world was too big. And the truth was that even if she liked those characters that was what they were: characters. She wasn't going to risk her life for them.

 

But now… now it was personal.

 

And she would be damned if she would let them do whatever they pleased with her, bomb collar or not.

* * *

 

They arrived at Sabaody in one week. Bonney was thrown into a cell,unsurprisingly. The surprise was what they did afterwards.

 

— They found a devil fruit. — Said one of the mens who were bringing in food to the other — I heard they will give it to one of the slaves to bump up there price.

 

—Wouldn't they profit more of they selled it?

 

 — I heard this one specifically would get a higher price if a woman ate it, because of its abilities. 

 

— That are…?

 

— Hell if I know. 

 

Bonney narrowed her eyes. A devil fruit more profitable of eaten? That wasn't common — In a world where strength was everything, Devil Fruits were a hell of a head start. What Fruit could they be talking about?

 

In that minute someone walked in. Bonney didn't recognise him, but by his clothes she imagined he was someone important.

 

He looked around and his eyes stopped at her. He pointed in her direction and  said:

 

— You there. Grab her. I have a… special plan stored for her.

 

Bonney tensed. The guy who was talking before opened the cage,and pushed her by the arm. She exited quietly, avoiding attention. 

The last thing she needed was to be watched to closely.

 

She was taken to another room. This one only one cell, occupied. The guy inside had his arms chained and looked tired, amd yet… familiar. His hair was in a pompadour but it was kind of messy and he was dirty. Probably had fought sooner that day. He also looked… confused, slow.

 

Drugged,the girl presumed. 

 

The well-dressed guy turned at her and his smile was… creepy. His eyes were dark, dangerous.

 

After so many years, she learned to recognize those. It made her flinch.

 

Desire. Lust.

 

_Pain._

 

She hated the man immediately. 

 

— I heard an Tenryuubito gave you back. I imagined that you have already been _used,_ considering which one was. That would lower you price shamefully. Even with this _inconvinience_ you are rather pretty and exotic with those colorings. 

 

He walked around her while he talked and Bonney felt miserable. 

 

Used.  Her price. **_Pretty._ **

 

She hated those words with every fiber of her being. She wanted to punch him - _hard._

Truth was she probably could. It was very important to the bastard who _owned_ her that she kept her shape (she hated it. Him. Men. **Herself).**

 

She took a deep breath but kept her mouth shut. She couldn't lose her temper right now.

 

— Luckily, I have a solution to our little problem.

 

He went to a table in the corner of the room and took a fruit that had an swirly pattern.

Devil fruit. 

 

— This is the Age-Age Fruit. It gives the power of changing one's age. It will keep you not only eternally young, but also with a child's body in _every sense,_ if you know what I mean.

 

Bonney feels nauseated.

 

She couldn't believe it. He wanted to keep her as a child because than her knew owner would forever have a _virgin child to abuse._

 

Bonney felt like throwing up.

 

— Bite.

 

She denied. But he forced the fruit into her mouth and seeing no way out she ate it. 

 

It tasted like _death._ And she would know — She had died once.

 

She swallowed and immediately felt something weird. She saw a light pink glow and then a slight ache. 

 

She was shorter. Her dress touched her feet and her chest area was _flat._

 

Before she could do anything she felt handcuffs being put on and then pure exhaustion. She felt like she was drowning: couldn't hear, couldn't move. 

 

She passed out. 

 

* * *

 

— Miss? 

 

She woke up by with a male voice calling her, making Bonney tense immediately. The pinkette blinked a few times and looked around.

 

She was back in a cell. In front of her the pompadour weirdo she had seen earlier stared at her, looking much more sober. The girl still felt drained. She presumed the cause was the handcuffs, which meant this was seastone.

  


— Thank the seas. I thought you were in coma or something. The name is Thatch. And you are…?

 

She looked at him. It wasn't only his face: the name sounded familiar too. She knew he must have been on the anime, but she couldn't remember.

 

She didn't answer him. One thing this whole ordeal had taught her was to never trust strangers, specially if they were males. 

 

They were probably aggressive. Or perverts. 

 

Or both.

 

And she was trapped with him.

 

_Great. Just. Great._

 

Her lack of reaction didn't phase him

 

— I was kind of out, but I remember you talking to that guy. I am… I am really sorry about what happened to you. Before and now. 

 

 _Why would he care? What did he want?_  

 

Bonney kept her mouth shut.

 

— He even forced you to eat a devil fruit to… 

 

Thatch couldn't bring himself to talk about it. It was too sick, too low.

 

And people thought _pirates_ were the evil ones. Of course, some were. But this? Every single person who worked for the government sustained this.

 

It made him _pissed._

 

He still couldn't believe he had been so careless to the point of falling asleep in an island so close to Sabaody. With his mark covered, the slave traders hadn't thought twice before capturing him. Worse: they kept him drugged. 

 

It was really annoying.

 

He knew his family would send someone to rescue him: two days without a call, and the Vivre Cards were put into action.

 

He knew they would free everyone in this auction house: Oyaji despised slavery, and they were bold enough to mess with family. He also knew how hard it would be for this girl. Most people in this kind of place hadn't suffered the real deal yet. 

 

They didn't have the _slave brands_ , they could hope to be normal. She wouldn't get the same chance.

 

— How old are you? I could swear you looked older a few hours ago…

 

Bonney finally loses it.

 

— Why do you wanna know? Do you want a virgin sexual slave too?

 

The man eyes grow wide. He tries to defend himself but she doesn't give him the chance.

 

— Hear this. Unlike what everyone in this damn world seems to think, I am not an **object.** And I would rather die than to be _used._ So shut up and stay the **hell away from me**. 

 

The man saw anger, pain and hate in her eyes. What make him hesitate, thought was the _fear._

 

She could try to hide it ,but he could see it nevertheless. 

 

Whatever happened to that girl, to that _child,_ he would make sure that it wouldn't happen again. And he knew that the only way he could that was to bring her back to the Moby with him.

 

Even if she didn't stay, there she could become strong enough to defend herself against whoever went after her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bonney knew the auction had started. It made her uneasy.

 

Her plan was simple: steal the keys in the moment the guy grabbed her to take her to the stand. 

 

Her cellmate hadn't said anything since her outburst, thankfully. He didn't seem phased by his situation either. 

 

Well, it wasn't her problem. 

 

The door was opened and the guy with the keys came in. She readied herself. Thatch looked at her curiously. 

 

When the cell door was opened she acted. Bonney kicked the guy in the balls, and passed her arm through his neck, suffocating him. 

 

When he passed out she took the keys in his belt. She had very little time — Soon, someone would come looking for him. With a firm grasp she started testing the keys in her collar.

 

She could deal with her trapped hands but not with the bomb. 

 

Finally, it came off. Breathing fast she got up and was ready to leave — until she saw the pompadour guy.

 

She knew she should let him there. He wasn't her problem. He was a man, maybe even a rapist,she couldn't know. He looked at her but didn't say anything, just observed.

 

She cursed herself and with the key in her hands she started to try more keys. She could hear footsteps approaching fast, but she ignored them. Her head was dizzy, the kairouseki made her too weak .

 

Three left. Two. 

 

_Found you._

 

His collar fell. 

 

He stared at her, now with wide eyes. Suddenly the door was opened again. Bonney turned ready to fight but she never got a chance. 

 

While she fell, passing out, she heard a loud sound of explosions and screams. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bonney woke up at a white room. She immediately reached out to her neck, but there was nothing on it. 

 

The pinkette looked around and realized she was in some kind of infirmary. She still wore the white old dress she was using in the auction house, bit her hands… her hands were free. 

 

Before she could think she felt hers cheeks getting wet. She didn't mind the tears,they were from happiness.

 

Bonney closed her eyes and took deep breaths, her smile never faltering — She was finally free.

 

She left the bed and stretched her arms. She was still in a younger body, but she would think about how to deal with that later. Right now, she had to find out exactly where she was. 

 

She left the room and followed the hall to the right. There were many doors,and she kept quiet trying to identify where she could be.

 

The rocking below her deet meant she was in ship. It couldn't be from the World Government or from slave traders, since was free. Which meant she was either in a merchant ship or in a pirate one.

 

That made her pause. _Pirates_.

 

In the anime, a lot of them were nice. She knew that it was the minority though. 

 

Tensing the girl kept walking until she found a door with loud sounds coming from it. With her hands trembling slightly, she opened the door. 

 

Inside there was some kind of conference room. With big maps on the wall and a long table with sixteen chairs, all occupied. In the end of the table a very tall, very big man looked at her.  The others turned to her too. 

 

Soon, she had sixteen man staring at her. Some were big and bulky, others skinnier and less threatening looking, but all made her shiver. One of them was dressed in a kimono, and looked really pretty. His appearance didn't fool her. He was definitely a man.

 

Cold impassive eyes analyzing her. They looked familiar.

 

The one closer to her standed. She remembered him from the cell.

 

It finally hit her. This man had kidnapped her… she remembers thinking that he could be some kind of pervert…

 

She knew she shouldn't have helped him.

 

Before he could say anything she turned around, ready to run. He held her arm, saying:

 

— I didn't know you were already awaken. This…

 

Bonney didn't wait for he to finish. She simply gather all the strength she could and forced her elbow into his belly. He cursed and let her arm go.

 

— I knew you were some sick bastard. I should have let you there.

 

Bonney turned around and tried to ran, but a blond guy catches her. His looked lazy, but his eyes  are sharp. 

 

She pulls but he doesn't budge. She proceeds to attack, this time with a kick. It hits, but the man doesn't move. She begins to feel desperate ( **notagainnotagainotagai)**

 

The teen sees a slightly pink glow and suddenly she is smaller and her  arms slips from the man's hand. Without hesitation she wishes for her full strength and she is back to her actual age. 

 

And then the girl is thrown at the wall. The shirtless, dark-haired teenager holds me to the wall. He wears a cowboy hat that it's so familiar, but she doesn't have the time to think about it. He is to close, his hands too strong, his eyes too emotional. 

 

She feels panic, alongside with anger growing on her. 

 

— Calm down. We want…

 

Calm down?

 

CALM DOWN?

 

She feels all the anger she had  (of man, people, this _world)_ explode, without holding anything back.

 

— I know _exactly_ what you _want,_ cowboy. This isn't my first rodeo. And let me tell you a secret: you are not going to get it — Bonney breaths in — I would rather _die_ than let any of you touch me, do you hear it? You thought what, that I would be willing to open my legs for you just because you "saved" me? You are not better than any of those _disgusting nobles._ I don't care about who the hell you are. I am not going to be anyone's **toy. STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

 

She feels something leaving her body, like a wave. The boy holding her let her go, his legs shaking slightly, his eyes wide. Besides that, no one seems affected. 

 

The pinkette doesn't think about what just happened, she just keeps shouting. 

 

— Why is it so hard for men to understand that our bodies are our own? That we are humans,  with free will, just like you?  

 

All of them stare at the now teenager. Her pink hair messy, tears streaming down her cheek. She is clearly young, and full of so much _pain_ and _fear._

 

Fear of men.

 

Fear of _them_. 

 

Every single one of them got what she was saying and why. Haruta and Ace, the younger ones, feel sick. They know the world is cruel, but not that much. Thatch looks at her and feels his heart break. He already knew that she had been through more than anyone her age should. Izo and Marco look at each other, their eyes reflecting the same killing intent. Whitebeard and the others feel, most of all, sad for the girl,who was clearly so strong, and yet so _damaged._

 

Bonney is still shaking. Their eyes are still on her, and even though the girl don't that _sickening lust_ she usually sees in male eyes, she can't relax. She is cornered, with no escape, in a room full of dangerous strangers. She is trembling, and the anger and hate are going away and _panic_ and _fear_ are taking over.

 

Why is she so weak? Why are people so cruel?

 

Suddenly, the guy in the kimono steps forward, and pulls a gun. She swallow, her eyes still full of years. 

 

He offers the gun to her, base first. 

 

Bonney blinks. 

 

— Take it. 

 

_It must be a trap._

 

She doesn't move and the crossdresser shoves it into her hands, and steps back. Bonney takes the gun and with trembling hands, she points at him. 

 

— Now that you have an effective way to kill us if we threaten you, hear me out. 

 

She looks at that pretty man in the eyes. _They want me to be safe. He is trying to play with me._

 

— You are safe. No one here wants to hurt you. 

 

There's no way…

 

She looks at him, the familiarity to strong to be ignored.

 

— Who are you? — Her voice is nothing more than a whisper, but they hear her anyway. 

 

— My name is Izo, and we are the Whitebeard pirates. You are in our ship, the Moby Dick. 

 

_" A dark haired boy with freckles and a cowboy hat. His smile is beautiful when he asks for the straw hats to take care of his brother"_

 

_"A battle. A flying blue bird. Flames everywhere"_

 

_"A pompadour guy dead, stabbed in the back"_

 

 _"A proud man staring everyone._ **_The one piece is real!"_ **

 

_"We call him that because he call us sons"_

 

_"Thank you… for loving me"_

 

 The gun falls from her hands and her legs give out. How many times had she watched the episodes they were on? How many fanfics have she read about them? 

 

They were real. She knew that. But she never expected to meet them.

 

Her eyes now look at the familiar faces. _The Whitebeards are a family._  

 

Her eyes stop at the teenager who once was her favorite character. The polite, temperamental and caring boy who put family above all else.  _Portgas D. Ace._

 

She knew his darkest secret. His past. And even if the fanfics were wrong about his crew in the specifics, she knows there was no way he would join _rapists, or turtures._ She looks inside those eyes, that she knows that carry pain, sorrow, hate and _love._

 

— Can I trust you?

 

Ace stares at this girl,who had suffered so much and yet was still so _alive._ He looks at her eyes, who stare at him with fear. 

 

— Yes. We… we won't hurt you.

 

The girls close her eyes and nods. She buries her head in her legs, embracing herself. Bonney takes deep breaths  and slowly but surely, her heartbeats even out. She looks up and before she can say anything, the captain states:

 

— Ace, Izo, Thatch and Marco, you were the ones involved in the incident. Fill her up on what happened in Sabaody, and get the information we need. The nurses must be wanting to check upon her, so talk to her in the infirmary. Meeting adjourned. 

 

— Aye,aye Pops!  — Answers Thatch, the only one who recovered from the girl's..venting.

 

Whitebeard leaves, the rest of the commanders following him. Bonney calms down a little bit more. Even thought she knew they were probably even more powerful than the others, the ones that stayed were far less threatening looking.

 

— I am going to get some real clothes for her. Thatch, bring her food — Izo stated leaving the room right after, with the cook at his toes. 

  


— Come on, I will lead the way — Ace said smiling tightly at her. 

 

Marco opened the door, and she followed Ace out. The older man went behind them. The infirmary was close and when Ace opened the door Bonney saw a nurse inside. 

 

— So there you are! Come in dear, let me look at you. 

 

Bonney hesitated but walked inside.

 

— My name is Kana. I am the head nursery here at the Moby. You must have woken up alone, I am really sorry. The staff has taken the day off unless an emergency ocorrus and I was at my lunch break. 

 

— It's fine

 

The nurse smiled at her.

 

— Now, we ran blood tests and gave you a few shots you were missing. We also treated some bruises, but your health is perfect. You were really lucky, considering your situation.

 

Bonney gave a relieved sigh. If she ended up sick and dying because of some disease those _bastards_ passed her she would be pissed. 

 

This time she wanted to really _live._

 

— The most problematic will probably be the PTSD. We do have a psychologist on the ship,and I will arrange you to meet her tomorrow.  

 

I nod, too tired to discuss it. 

 

— I will take my leave now. You are staying this night on the infirmary just as a precaution but tomorrow your free to go — The nurse pauses and looks at Ace and Marco — Please don't make my patient too stressed, commanders. 

 

She then leaves. Bonney sits at the bed she had awoken on, and the commanders take one chair each, putting them next to the bed. 

 

— So… what are your names?

 

Ace blinks and then smiles sheepishly. 

 

— Sorry. I am Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. 

 

— I am Marco, First Division Commander, yoi.

 

The girl grins at them, looking more at ease. Now that she remembered them, it was easier to feel relaxed.

 

— My name is Jewelry Bonney. 

 

She didn't elaborate. Even if her memories of them as characters were nice, she didn't actually know if things were the same in this world. She couldn't risk them not being. 

 

The door is suddenly opened, revealing a smiling Thatch behind it. He is carrying a tray of food, Izo right beside him.

 

— Here, some clothes. They should fit you. 

 

Bonney took them, and entered the bathroom the crossdresser had indicated. It was a simple dress, pink and with a flower pattern. It had long sleeves and it reached her knees. The fabric was soft and comfy and the pinkette was at ease dressing it.

 

She left the bathroom smiling.

 

— Thank you, Izo-san. It's perfect.

 

Said commander grinned at her, feeling pleased. 

 

— I am glad you liked it. 

 

The teenager sits at the bed and Thatch places the tray in front of her. It had a little bit of everything in it: fruits, bread, cakes…

 

Her stomach grumbled loudly.  Without missing a beat, Bonney digged in.

 

Since waking up in this body, the girl had noted two things: her appetite had increased,and her metabolism was so fast she didn't gain weight. At all. 

 

That powerful, magic combination, allied with the mid starvation her owners put her through a few times, resulted in the ability to eat like there was no tomorrow. She could end eight boxes of pizza in five minutes, and eat more afterwards. 

 

It was _glorious._

 

Marco and Izo watched her shocked. Ace smirked,feeling like he had found a kindred spirit (someone who could eat just as much as he and Luffy could). And Thatch… Thatch looked scared.

 

— Oh my god, there is two of them. Please Marco, tell me that I am seeing things. Tell me this skinny girl isn't eating enough food for twelve _grown man,_ with an healthy appetite. 

 

— That is exactly what you are seeing, yoi. 

 

— May god have mercy in our food supply... — said the cook, unbelieving. Ace snorted.

 

— Wait until you meet Luffy.

 

In three minutes, all the food was gone. Even though she could probably eat more, Bonney didn't say anything.

 

She didn't want to owe those pirates. 

 

— Now that you are not starving anymore — Started Thatch —  We will tell you about how you got here, and why. Afterwards, I will tell you the options Oyaji gave you. 

 

— Okay.

 

— So, I was sleeping in an island close do Sabaody, returning from mission in one of pur islands in paradise. Someone drugged me and dragged me to the auction house, where we met. 

 

— I am kind of surprised some no-name slave traders would have the guts to kidnap a Whitebeard Pirate — Aces says, while furrowing his eyebrows.

 

— Well… about that… I may or may not have slept with pops mark covered….?

 

— You are an idiot, yoi — Marco deadpens. 

 

— Hey! It was an honest mistake! I wasn't the one-

 

— Stop it,Thatch. It is not the time for _bickering_ — Interrupts Izo his voice completely serious— We all had a long day, so _cut to the chase._

 

— Right! Ehr… so I was captured and they kept me drugged. When they locked me in the cell they cut the dosage, which is why I was a bit more coherent by the time you woke up there.  Then… then you knocked that guy out and freed me. 

 

He looks at me with happy, glowing eyes. O avoid looking inside his eyes, my cheeks slightly red. I had freed him, only because I wouldn't be able to live with myself for leaving someone in that hell when I easily could help it. 

 

— That's when we come in — continued Ace — The three of us was sent to retrieve Thatch when his vivre card started pointing at Sabaody, since we didn't know if there would Tenryuubito or an admiral involved. Long story short, we freed everyone on that auction house and killed the slave traders.  

 

— We let all of them go and each of them followed his own path… but I asked to bring you with us, because you were already marked — Completed Thatch — I couldn't leave you when you had tried to save me,even though you despised men so much. So, we brought you here. 

 

Bonney stares at the commander incredulous. _Was je stupid?_

 

— You brought and _stranger_ to your ship just because I took that collar out? What if I was going to kill you afterwards? Or…

 

— You wouldn't — He states confidently. 

 

— How could you possibly _know that?!_

 

— Gut feeling. 

 

The girl sweatdrops. He was simply a complete idiot. Marco hisses 'idiot' under his breath, his hands pressing against his face.

 

— Well,you confirmed right now that you wasn't going to kill him, so it doesn't matter, does it? — Says Izo who looks amused

 

— Now we are going to give you some options, yoi. You can leave the ship in the next island. We are at the New World but if you don't mess with the wrong people and keep your mark covered you can hopefully live a normal life. 

 

— We can also leave you in one of Oyaji's islands. There are no marines on them, so you would be safer — continues Izo — And finally…

 

— You can let we train you — The one who says that is Thatch — Stay here until we are back at paradise, in the meanwhile you train with us. This way we can leave you in a safer place and with means to defend yourself if someone tries to capture you again. It would take probably a little more than one year...

 

— You… you are offering to let live here for an _year?_ After I just attacked with no reason at all?

 

— You had reasons, Bonney — Answers Ace with a dark glint in his eyes — What they did to you… it _changes_ people. And yes, we are. You helped one of us, and just like we bring hell to who threatens our family… we are grateful to those who help then in times of need. 

 

She doesn't say anything. 

 

She knows, from her first life what he means. At the same time… it's hard not to blame herself. To not feel guilty. 

 

Especially when looking at them, knowing how much they care about family and how much they are risking by taking in someone they barely know. 

 

_Whitebeard is famous for doing that._

 

— Doesn't Whitebeard have some kind of rule against woman fighting? 

 

— You heard about that, yoi? — Asks Marco with one of his eyebrows raised, looking slightly surprised — It is true he doesn't let any of his daughters fight, but he has allied crews with woman's as captains who do fight. Teaching you to defend yourself would hardly be a problem, yoi.

 

The teenager bites her lower lips, thinking about it. She had decided: she wanted to be a pirate and rise to the top. They were offering not only to take her to where she wanted but _also_ to train her. 

 

They were arguably the _strongest_ crew on the New World _._  Which made them the strongest crew in this world, period. 

 

She could even awaken her haki. Maybe... 

 

 Finally, she makes her choice.

 

— Before I make the decisions I have some questions.

 

Ace indicates that she should proceed.

 

— What will I have to do to earn my stay?

 

— Just a few chores everyday. Helping in the kitchen, cleaning the deck, things like that — Answers the freckled boy.

 

— And no one is authorized to do anything to me? If… if someone tries something I can defend myself?

 

— No one will try anything— Izo's voice is resolute — But… in case something makes you feel uncomfortable, talk to one of the commanders and we will deal with it. If they push the boundaries, you can defend yourself, but _no killing._

 

The girl nods. 

 

— If you are really serious about it, them I would like to stay here, and train for a while. Going back to paradise is the best option. I… I don't think I can deal with the New World.

 

Thatch had a cocky smile, like he knew this would happen the whole time. Marco looked surprised, Izo had a mysterious smile and Ace… Ace looked curious. 

 

Bonney took a deep breath. She was still on alert but… If she was going to stay,she had to trust them, at least to some extent.

 

— Let me introduce myself again. My name is Jewelry Bonney, I am sixteen years old and I was born is a small island called Pisces, in South Blue. 

 

Thatch passed his arm around her shoulders ignoring her tension. His beamed at her, his eyes with an almost mischievous glint. 

 

— Nice to meet you, Bonney. C'mon, I am sure you are still hungry. Maybe you will be the one who will finally out-eat Ace!

 

The freckled boy snorted and pinkette, hesitantly, let a smile reach her face. 

 

— Why do I feel this will result in _more bets,_ yoi?

 

— You know me so well, Marco!

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! In the next chapter we will se more of Bonney interacting with the Whitebeards,and more of her personality! Do you mind the way I write dialogues? Would you prefer I used "" (I dont know the names of these in english, and I am too lazy to reserach,sorry!) 
> 
> Also, do you prefer smaller chapter like the first two, tha lenght of this one or even longer? Please let me know!
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> I will see you all soon~


End file.
